Reject
by bboalse
Summary: Narutos an openly gay 8th grader who is constantly teased until a former rival helps him out. Yaoi NaruSasu Shonenai !I don't have time to finish this story if anyone wants to just let me know!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Reject

Naruto's P.O.V.

The day started normal as always, my adoptive father had left for work early in the morning which left me to make my own breakfast. I searched the cupboards finding something that I would actually eat, not all that healthy shit my dad likes. I finally settle for some miso ramen, my favorite kind! After I eat I take a shower and then get ready for school. I quickly glance at the clock and its 7:30 and I got to be at the bus at 7:35.

"Damn," I grumble to myself, fumbling for my unfinished homework and stuffing it in my backpack as I run out the door. It slams behind me and I don't go back to make sure its locked. Shoving the straps of my backpack over my shoulders I race up the sidewalk towards the bus stop silently pleading that I didn't miss it again. The back of my legs start to cramp, but I couldn't slow down. If I missed the bus again I would have another tardy and my dad threatened to ground me from practices. That was one thing I couldn't allow to happen. It was to important to me to gain the title of Hokage and be a leader to the people, then I could make things better for everyone.

"Not if you get grounded," I warn myself, picking up speed when I saw the bus at the corner. My eyes strain, focusing on the driver. As long as the driver was watching the door, that meant students were still getting on the bus. I still had time to catch it.

The kick of speed came from my desire to not be left behind. The bus hummed as the doors were shut and I rushed in front of the bus, taking the chance that it would start forward and hit me. With my luck the driver only frowned down at me and opened the doors. I climbed onto the bus, throwing the driver my best in-defensive smile, but the man only shook his head and pulled the doors shut behind me. It started forward as I passed the already crowded seats, seeing that the only one available was the one my best friend Nara Shikamaru was saving for me.

I hesitated a moment before I sat down, smiling at Nara and hoping that it didn't look to forced. I wasn't sure what to say to him after what happened yesterday. I had over reacted, I know, but it had been a shock seeing him with the one person I hated the most. Of everyone he could have kissed, why did he chose Ino Yamanaka, or at least he could have told me he had feelings for her.

At the corner of my eyes I saw him glance at me then straighten. He was nervous and I felt horrible for making him feel this way. We were best friends and I didn't want to lose his friendship because of the person he chose to be with. Still, I had never expected to round the corner and see Ino in his arms. I shifted in my seat, and looked up, this time holding his gaze when he glanced at me. I smiled and watched the tension ease from his shoulders.

"You need to set your alarm thirty minutes earlier than it already is," Nara teased, though he knew his friend was biting back his real comment.

"It won't help. I sleep through it," I say, then before I can lose my courage I blurt out my thoughts. "Look, I just wish you had told me you were seeing her, then it wouldn't have been such a shock."

Nara nods looking thoughtful as he glanced just past me and I followed his gaze to the back of Ino's head. He liked her more than I would understand and though I didn't like her at all, to keep his friendship, I had no choice but to find my peace with her. That wasn't going to be easy when I couldn't stand being in her presence, but I had to find a way.

The bus slowed as it neared the school and I watched the campus alive with students. Anxiety knotted my stomach. It was another day and though I didn't have many problems with others, there were a few that teased me. I felt ashamed and alone in who I was, but I couldn't deny who I was either. I couldn't pretend to be like other guys and drool over the girls during gym when I was interested in something more solid, something more flat and built.

The bus's heavy gears grinded to a stop and a sigh escaped my lips.

"Are you okay?" Nara asked me, standing and waiting patiently for me to move out of my seat. I looked up at him and forced my best smile, hoping that my anxiety wasn't as apparent as it felt.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied, standing and throwing the straps of my backpack over my shoulders.

"Go Naruto!" A girl squealed behind me. I didn't glance back as I moved up the narrow path, hoping that Nara was behind me. I didn't need his presence to make me feel complete, but it helped. I felt braver with him, like I had someone I could hide behind, though I would never literally hide behind him. That would make me look weaker in the eyes of the ones that constantly badgered me.

I got off the bus and glanced back, appallingly relieved that he was right behind me. We walked over to the outside tables to wait for the morning bell to signal us to go to our first period. I tried to relax as I shrugged my backpack off and let it drop at my feet. Nara did the same, leaning back and getting comfortable as I sat on the table and rested my feet on the stone seat. I watched the last bus drop off students and my heart fell into my stomach when I saw Sasuke Uchiha San. I tried to force myself to breath around my constricted lungs, to make myself swallow moisture back into my dry throat, to do anything but keep myself from crying, but my mind wouldn't be logical about this.

"I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner. I really should have-" Nara cut himself off and I felt his hand on my leg. "Naruto what's wrong?" There was such worry in his voice and I wanted to reassure him that I was okay, but his voice came to me from somewhere so far away. I could feel him and hear him, but I couldn't drag my eyes off Sasuke. He paused in front of his bus and scanned the courtyard. Our eyes met and his gaze was so fierce and hot with anger. I swallowed the lump in my throat and it hurt, but it wasn't enough to drag me out of my trance, to break my paralyzing fear and run.

He started our way and I felt Nara's hands on my shoulder dragging me down from table. My backpack was thrust in my hand and I held the weight of it, but I couldn't think clearly. I was afraid of Sasuke. I wasn't sure if he would kill me for being gay. There were others that were more verbal, more violent, but Nara had always been around. I felt like such a coward and I needed to learn to stand up against them myself, but right now I wanted to sink into Nara. I wanted to hide behind him and bury my face in his shirt and pretend that if I didn't see Sasuke, he couldn't see me.

Stop being such a coward, I scolded myself, my feet still not working.

"Naruto come on," Nara growled in my ear. "Don't make me freaking carry you," it was an empty threat, he wouldn't have done it but the threat alone wasn't making me move. My muscles were little more than rubber.

Sasuke was feet away from me and I dropped my gaze to the ground feeling my face burning with embarrassment. "Faggot," Sasuke gritted under his breath as he passed me, barely audible, yet perfectly so for me. My heart stopped and I drooped back against the bench letting my backpack fall to the ground as I hugged myself.

"Jerk!" Nara screamed after him. I raised my head, grabbing for Nara's sleeve to tug him into silence, but it was to late. I saw Sasuke spin and I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Hey look, fag boy got himself a boyfriend," he said loudly, drawing the attention of many students. The heat in my face spread to the rest of my skin. I could feel eyes watching us now, but I wasn't brave enough to face any of those faces, to afraid that I would see their judgment. There was a moment pause, than one by one the courtyard was filled with laughter.

"What is going on?" A voice boomed and the laughter was quickly stifled out. I glanced up to see most of the students go back to what they were doing, but the silence dragged on which meant they were listening to Principle Hiru.

The bell rang and the tension left me leaving my muscles sore and my mind racing. I grabbed my backpack and started towards my class with Nara right behind me.

"Not so fast Naruto," Hiru said. I stopped and looked back and so had Nara. "Go ahead to class Nara." He turned back to Sasuke and me. "I want you both in my office right now."

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I followed Principle Hiru San, keeping my eyes on his back, but I was resentfully aware that I was standing closer to Naruto than I was comfortable with. I threw the blond hair and fair skinned fag a quick glance, but he had his head down. I fisted my hands as Hiru stopped at his office door, opening it and ushering us inside. The first seat I took, I was tempted to pull it as far away from Naruto as I could, but I didn't want to get stuck in detention. There would be no honor to my family if that happened and my father was constantly reminding me that I represented them in public. I dropped my book bag at my feet and folded my hands in my lap.

"Now you boys know why you are here," Hiru said settling in his chair behind his desk as Naruto took the only remaining seat beside me. I glanced at the outcast, gritting my teeth and returning my gaze to Hiru. Naruto's growing silence grated on my nerves. Why couldn't he understand that it wasn't okay to like guys? There were so many pretty girls at their school and it was no secret Naruto never looked at them. There was nothing attractive about guys. They were solid, rough, half of them didn't smell as delicate as the females. There was nothing attractive about them. . . .

I felt Naruto shift in his seat and I turned to look at him, caught by his large blue eyes glistening with tears before he turned away quick to hide it. I wanted to touch him, to reach out and pull him into a hug like I would a girl if she were crying, but I banished those thoughts quickly. HE WAS A GUY! What was I thinking? Yet my first reaction was to console him like a guy normally did for a crying girl.

I watched the stubborn set of his jaw tighten. He was determined not to cry and I silently nodded my approval. Boys don't cry. Ever!

"This growing tension between you two keeps getting worse," Hiru said. "I am worried where this will continue to go if I don't step in now. We need to solve this. Do either of you have any suggestions?"

I let my breath out in a silent sigh, feeling my shoulders tense. Naruto kept his head down as he played his fingers over the same spot on his pants over and over. He wasn't going to acknowledge Hiru which again proved him to be ill equipped to deal with situations.

"We could try to stay very far away from each other," I finally offered my idea. _Or rather he stay as far away from me as possible, _I smiled at the thought of impending doom I could release on his fag ass if he so much as looked at me. . . . .

I glanced at him when he didn't respond. He didn't even seem to be paying attention.

"This is a school," Hiru said. "This doesn't resolve anything because the both of you share a few classes."

I shrug.

"Maybe projects that the both of you have to complete will help solve this problem," Hiru said.

My head shot back at him and at the corner of my eye I could see Naruto looked up too. Hiru looked smug and though I felt like scolding, I knew better than to disrespect the principal of my school.

"We can work this out ourselves," I said.

"We'll find something to make this work," Naruto was also quick to offer. Our promises got mingled, both of us talking over each other trying to be heard and Hiru grinned, leaning back in his chair.

"Okay boys, go back to your first our class, but if I hear any more disturbances at my school, the both of you will be cleaning the janitor closet," Hiru said. His threat wasn't lost on me. He was going to make us stand in the smallest space possible with each other for a few hours if we didn't behave. I had another snide comment for Naruto, a threat that surfaced on its own, but I knew better to turn my anger on Naruto with our principal right there. I swallowed the sigh that lingered in the back of my throat and stood.

Naruto did the same and I couldn't help notice how graceful he was. I don't remember him having such fluid motions, like a cat with all its hidden muscle that made it glide easily. Naruto had his backpack on and had started towards the door, quick to get out before I did.

I was right behind him, catching the door before he could pull it closed behind him. I slid out and he just stood there, surprised that I had come out so quickly. Closing the door behind me had forced me a few inches closer to him and he didn't move back. I held my breath, afraid that the few centimeters would make us touch if I breathed out. He still didn't move and I breathed out slowly; breathing in the scent of skin bathed with lavender vanilla. He smelt so good-

No! Stop this! He's a guy. I'm not attracted to guys. . . . to him.

With his head tilted upward all I had to do was move a few inches to kiss those soft pink lips.

Buddha alive help me! I'm not gay.

"Don't get to comfortable," I threatened and Naruto took a few steps back, his scent remaining in the air.

"You are such a jerk Sasuke," he said, gritting his teeth, but for all the heat in his voice, his eyes didn't match the conviction of anger.

I watched him retreat, running through the halls towards his class. I was still standing there long after the sound of his shoes disappeared behind a door slamming shut. I was alone in the hall, but not free from the scent of sweet lavender and vanilla.

Dammit Naruto if you get to close I will knock the gayness right out of you.


	2. Hope?

Naruto's P.O.V.

I was almost relieved to have the door close behind me, blocking me from Sasuke's judgmental eyes, but when I saw Kakashi Hatake frown, I was suddenly feeling less sure of myself. I stood in front of the door and bowed, hearing snickers from the other students. I kept that pose, waiting for my father to tell me it was okay to rise. I knew he was waiting until the laughter died down, as punishment for being late, but I prayed there wouldn't be more to the punishment.

"Quiet class," Kakashi said, and I felt him moving in front of me. I was tempted to look up and see if I could read the part of his face not hidden by his mask, but I kept my eyes focused on the white tile flooring and my thoughts wondered to how easy it was washing- "Rise Naruto Uzumaki-san and tell me your excuse for being late."

I fought the blush that threatened my cheeks as I rose, but kept my head down; partly out of respect and partly because recalling the events of this morning reminded me of just how close to Sasuke I had stood a moment ago. From the murmur of voices, I had a feeling that many of the students who had seen what happened, were ready to tell the others about it. I shifted from one foot to the next, trying to force the anxiety from my nerves, but I wanted to be out of the spot light and just hide behind my book.

"Sorry sensei," I said, bowing again before rising. "I was speaking with Principal Hiru-san."

"Because he got in trouble," a girl called out and her clique laughed. I blushed deeper, just glad she hadn't mentioned Sasuke's name.

"Take your seat," Hatake said and I looked up at the bite in my father's tone, but Hatake was already turning towards the board away from me. I sighed and walked up the narrow row of desks, slipping into mine and dropped my book bag. I was careful not to catch anyone's eyes when I bent over and pulled out my note pad and pen. Opening the notebook, I scribbled a line of notes before my mind rolled back to its usual object of desire.

. . . . he smelt like sandalwood, he smelt so manly-

I shuttered, my thoughts broken for a second; long enough to hear my father say something was going to be on the final. I glanced at my notes, glad to see that my subconscious thought it import to stay on task when my main thoughts couldn't. I glanced down the notes I had, though they didn't make sense at the moment with my mind already drawing towards Sasuke again. No, I had to pay attention.

"-which is important if you are going to achieve this," Kakashi finished. I glanced down at my notes and back at him frowning. I had missed that entire sentence. How ironic that my subconscious took perfect notes when my conscious couldn't follow one line of thought longer than a few seconds if it didn't involve Sasuke.

Stubborn, willful, jerk he was! How dare he do that to me this morning. I had to prove to him that just because I was gay didn't mean I was any less of a man! Now that thought made me smile, but it was quickly broken when I thought about the rest of the school. He wasn't the only one that teased me, he wasn't the only person who cornered me and embarrassed me, but unlike others, he had never hit me. Not yet.

. . . . he was only a few inches away, close enough to lean into, to lay my head on his shoulder-

"-but it's only useful if you are going to deal with the situation head on," Hatake said. I glanced at my notes frowning when I missed that entire sentence. I was doomed. I had to find a way to get over him.

. . . . his arms would be so strong around me, gripping my waist, holding me and never letting me go. His lips dominating mine, his tongue owning my mouth, his shaft-

The lower part of my gut tightened at the thought and my thoughts drew to a stop, my breath catching in the back of my throat, strangled.

"Are you okay Uzumaki-san?" Kakashi asked. I looked up to find that the whole class had turned to look at me. Had I made a noise? The blush was returning, I could feel the heat crawling into my cheeks, rolling down my neck and infecting the rest of me. I was so embarrassed and today just kept getting worse, not to mention the growing tension in my pants.

"Can I be excused to see the nurse?" I asked, dropping my eyes and hoping he would say yes.

When the pause extended, I looked up to find my father as unreadable here as he was at our house. His visible eye narrowed in thought and he nodded slowly. I knew this meant we would have to talk about everything that had happened today when I got home, but right now I just wanted out of the class. I picked up my backpack and hoped that it wasn't too obvious that I had decided to carry my notebook in front of me. My hasty retreat shouldn't have left to many ideas to rumor in the other students minds.

The door closed behind me and again I felt relieved. I was starting to depend on doors to keep people out. It wasn't good, but acknowledging it didn't make it any easier to deal with the problem. I did want to keep people out because I was so tired of the teasing. I just didn't believe anyone would ever understood. No one at the school understood and certainly not Sasuke.

. . . . his lips on mine, forcing me to bow into him as he leaned inward pressing me against the wall-

I darted into the bathroom, locking the door so that I had the whole place to myself. I just needed another door, another door to keep the school out, to keep my fathers out and to keep myself out, but my mind wouldn't form another damn door. I was cursed. Cursed being gay and cursed with the need to have sex. I leaned against the wall, pressing my back into the tile and letting it cool my skin. The lights were dim, dim enough for me to take refuge and sleep, though if I did and anyone found the bathroom locked, the janitor would be fetched and I would be caught sleeping. The punishment on that would be bad, but so would the harassment the other students would find to tease me about.

"I can't win on this one," I thought out loud, talking to myself and to Buddha if he were still listening.

. . . . his hands pressing mine into the mattress, my legs tangled into his, his weight warming my body-

"Uh-," I moaned, sinking onto the floor and pressing my palm against my pants, trying to rub the pain from it, but it wouldn't go away.

I couldn't go out like this, the nurse would notice and anyone else I saw in the hallway. I was a little nervous masturbating here on campus, but it had to go away and that was the quickest form of action. I slipped my hand down my pants and my shaft twitched, swollen with blood making it stand jagged and hard against my pelvis and the lower portion of my stomach. I closed my eyes running my thumb over the slit and smearing the dots of precum over the head.

. . . . Sasuke's mouth on my neck, biting and licking, worrying my skin between his teeth.

I moaned again a little louder and bit my lower lip to keep from letting the noise get louder as I drew my feet up against my butt for leverage so my hips could rise with my strokes. I palmed my shaft from the tip, gathering more cum to make it slick, then brought my hand down to brush the hairs of my pelvis, imagining that it was Sasuke touching me. That last thought was enough to finish me, my balls drew up and the orgasm tightened my lower gut, the flush spreading to every limb in my body making my hand tighten and grow desperately fast. Letting go for the second it took to pull my shirt off was almost unbearable, but I would die if I got cum on my shirt and had to walk around the school like that. I threw his shirt on my backpack and grabbed my shaft again, stroking myself into ecstasy.

"Oh Buddha, Sasuke," I breathed as my balls drew up and warm spurts of cum shot against my stomach and smeared on my hands. I kept milking it till my shaft jerked, but there was no cum dewing the slit. With a heavy sigh my body went limp, all my muscles jelly. "It would never happen," I warned myself.

I'm losing- Fuck I'm losing my self. I stood up to go to the sink and grabbed the paper towels, cleaning myself off before I zipped my pants and ran the water, thrusting my hands into its steady stream. My thoughts drifted, I would be alone forever. I was a freak. My fathers were together, and I saw their happiness as something I could look forward to with my own significant other, but at this point all I could hear was the snide comments from the other students.

. . . . if I could just wrap my arms around him and pretend. I would never let him go and I would never be alone.

"I want you," I whispered to my imaginary Sasuke, hugging myself and digging my fingernails into my skin, but not even the sharpness of my nails breaking my skin over took the pain in my heart. I was nuts. Buddha help me but I was nuts. He would never love me, no one ever could.

"No flesh and blood could be your match," I whispered to the image of him in my mind. My voice was harsh to my ears, not fitting the image of him that took me. I shut the water off and took another towel drying the rest of the water off my hands and where it was dripping down my arms along with the thicker lines of blood. I bundled those towels up and shoved them deep into the trash before retrieving my shirt and pulling it own.

Good it hid the marks.

I grabbed my bag as the bell rang and I rushed out the bathroom door towards my next class; not to thrilled that it was gym. Why hadn't I thought about that before I dug into my skin? If I changed fast, no one would notice the cuts, maybe, if anyone ever looked at me. A gay guy in the guy's locker room was as greatly enjoyed as a herd of circus elephants with a mouse in their pen. I rushed into the door, all the tension building inside me as I slipped in and kept my head down, stopping at my locker and pulling my clothes out. My fingers felt numb as I shoved my book bag inside the metal cage and kicked my shoes off to change. I was early enough to miss most of the crowd and many of the other guys had requested their lockers be moved as far away from me as possible.

I just had to get changed before someone rounded the corner and saw me. I felt so vulnerable with my clothes off, like pieces of my psyche shield was stripped when I took off my physical shield; my clothes.

I had my back turned towards the door as I started to undo my pants, thankful that the pressure was already fading, and I felt the heat of eyes watching me. I glanced over my shoulder, almost choking when I see Sasuke.

I was so fucked. Never. . . . he would never love me.

Sasuke P.O.V.

I pushed the door open to the guy's locker room and the scent of lavender vanilla sat in the air. My stomach tightened as I walked through the scent, giving into my temptation and glancing down each row of lockers I passed, wondering which one he was hiding behind this time. When I didn't see him, my heart dropped-

No, I didn't care how he took this. He could do all of us a favor and just disappear. Right-

I was shocked to see that he was actually changing in front of his locker. His back was to me and I swallowed hard, my eyes trailing down the curve of his neck and down his spine. He was lean, his training keeping his body fit.

. . . . he had been so close, his lips were inches from mine-

Naruto shifted his weight, turning to look at me and I jerked my attention back to his startling blue eyes, usually bright with his humor, but today they were dulled into a storm gray. Clouds of unspoken issues flitted in his expression, then he pulled it into a careful mask. I forced myself to ignore that look of despair. I wasn't going to be his night in shining armor. I liked girls and everything about them. They smelt good-

. . . . Naruto did too-

Shut up! He warned his conscious. He was not interested in Naruto.

"Yeah?" I growled and Naruto shook his head and turned his back, pulling on the shirt he had in his hands. I caught a glimpse of raw red cuts on his arm before the sleeves came down hiding the wounds. I forced my attention back to my locker, opening it and pulling out my gym clothes before stuffing my back pack in there. I threw his things on the bench and started changing, hesitating with my hands on the buttons of my pants as Naruto walked by.

"Don't worry, I'm out of here," Naruto said, under his breath as he walked past me. I threw my gym clothes on and stuffed my school clothes in the locker, eager to catch up with him and throw a snide comment. I almost shut it when the more realistic side of me set in and I stopped, pulling the clothes back out and folding them nicely. I laid them on top of my book bag and by the time I shut the locker door, I was more relaxed.

. . . . he's just fucking with you the way gay guys will if they have free run of the place-

"Sasuke come on!" Binya said, slapping my back, startling me from my thoughts.

"I'm coming," I said, following him out of the gym and to the grassy field where the coach was waiting with a football. Just behind him Naruto had his hands laced behind his head as he casually talked with Nara. It made me wonder if Nara was gay too, not that I cared, it was just annoying hearing Naruto talk all day. There wasn't a moment his voice didn't carry above the rush of voices at lunch or even in the classroom.

I was picked as the first team leader and Nara was picked as the second one.

"Nara picks first," the coach said. I tried not to flinch when the first person he chose was Naruto, but when the blond passed me, lavender vanilla assaulted my senses. He needed to change his bath soap, or lotion or whatever it was that made him smell like that.

"Sasuke?" Coach Naotatsu-san snapped me from my thoughts. I shook my head and frowned, calling for Binya.

When the groups had been picked, everyone went to their sides and I found myself staring down the second team leader, Nara, though my eyes kept glancing just past him at Naruto who suddenly seemed very much the self I was use to seeing before we had our fall out as friends. The coach blew his whistle and the ball was kicked. I caught it and raced through the lines towards the opposite side when hands wrapped around my waist and I went down into the dirt hard.

I let go of the ball as the hands untangled from me and I was shocked to see that it was Naruto. He jaw was set. "You fall easily for guys," he replied, pulling himself off me and I was to my feet before he could take a step back.

"Don't you dare insinuate that I'm gay," I growled, my hand wrapping in the collar of his shirt and tripping him onto the ground. Surprised, his hands wrapped around my wrists, but there was no pressure in his grip. I pulled my hand from his grasp ready to deck him when a hand from behind grabbed my wrist, jerking me back. I half dragged Naruto the few inches coach Naotatsu-san dragged me before I let him go.

"You can wait for me in my office," Naotatsu said and I gritted my teeth and bowed before leaving him and the others.

"Way to go Sasuke," Binya clapped me on the back, walking with me a few steps of the way. "You almost got a punch in."

I shrugged his hand off me and went to the coach's room, taking the old cushioned chair and staring at his desk. There was nothing to look at but a few picture of his kids and a few scattered papers. I waited, wondering when he would come in to talk with me. Glancing at the clock, every minute lingered and I tapped my feet to hear something beside the steady hum of my breathing.

The roar of the other students filled the locker room and I watched as they passed the door to Naotatsu's office. Naruto wasn't one of them-

No one looked my way and it was fine with me. Showers started and lockers slammed. Finally Naotatsu walked into his office, shutting the door behind him and taking a seat on the other side of the desk.

"What's going on with you Sasuke?" He asked and I was a little startled at how casual he was being.

"I don't know what you mean," I said.

"You are my best athletic, you having the highest marks in your class, yet you are behaving irrational and a little eccentric lately."

I opened my mouth to protest and quickly shut it. Irrational and eccentric were more Naruto's style, and gave me another reason to want him out of my school before he lowered all our grades because of his yappy chatty behavior.

"I'm worried about your animosity towards Naruto Uzumaki-san," he went on. "Your aggression towards him is getting out of control. You are aware that the consequence of starting a fight will get you suspended from the academy?"

"I'll behave," I said, the threat of being suspended was all I needed to hear. He nodded, leaning back in his chair and smiling.

"Go and shower and I'll write you a late pass to your next class," he said. I nodded and slipped out his door, closing it behind me as I headed towards my locker. Grabbing my towel and my toiletries bag I started towards the showers, slowing when I heard the water running.

My class was the last one for gym so no one should have still been in the locker room. I stopped beside the locker, peering around the corner and almost dropping my things when I saw Naruto in the shower.

What was he still doing here? He should have been in his next class, but it was like Naruto not to care if he was late for it. Maybe he was waiting for me? No, he probably thought he was alone. I had never seen him naked in the gym, so this must have been what he did when he was alone.

Naruto had his back to me so I leaned outward a little further, watching the blond with his hands pressed flat against the wall, letting the water shower down his lean muscled back. The crystals rolled down his tan skin, over the cleft where his back became his butt. I found myself staring at that firm butt, the muscle making it plump to grab. I gripped the air in thought with my right hand, imagining that it was his ass, then quickly fisted my hand in anger.

What was wrong with me! I wasn't gay.

He turned around and I quickly ducked back behind the locker, my heart racing in my chest. I wasn't sure if he saw me, but a thin layer of sweat dewed my skin, this time I knew it wasn't normal. My cock tightened and I placed my palm flat against it to make it stay down. Still, the images that played in my mind made it stand.

When the water wasn't turned off, I peaked around the side and saw him with his eyes still shut; one hand flat against his tanned stomach and the other one was loose against his side. The water rolled down to his stomach, dampening his public curls. Sasuke pulled himself back to the cover of the metal lockers.

He couldn't shower now, not with his cock at half mass. He moved back the way he had come and quickly changed, pulling his backpack on and going back to the office to get his pass.

He wasn't gay, he reminded himself. He wasn't gay. . . .

So why did Naruto make him feel this way?


End file.
